gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam
|name = 6W1-R661 Liberation Gundam |hideb = Black |manufacturer = Chimera Equatorial Union |model number = 6W1-R661 |developed from = GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam |developed into = |variants = |unit type = Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit |launched = |destroyed = |operators = Chimera |known pilots = Kurayami Miyuki Yuri Roma |hidep = black |height = 19.28 meters |power plant = *Chaos Particle Drive x 2 |armaments = Melee *"Vice-Breaker" Egner-Whip x 2 *CP Rifle-blade x 4 *Wrist Beam Saber x 2 *CP Particle Beam Saber x 1 *"Gran Ragnarök-3" CP Twin Kaiser Blades "During Chaos Shift" Ranged *"Wingstorm" Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle x 2 *Wing Kaiser Beams x 2 *Twin Burst Wrist Rifles X 2 |system features = *Zero Reaper System Chaos Shift Mode *Wings of Fate |optional equipment = |unique aspects = Atmospheric Flight NA-3 Omega Pulse Thruster |armour = *Nanite Infused Variable Phase Shift Armour |accommodation = Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation = Chimera |universe = Zero Era |storyline = Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity }} The (aka Liberation Gundam, Noir Freedom, Liberation, Shinigami) is a customized suit that was the fusion of both the Sin Shimigami and the World Eater Gundam, the Liberation is made for combat but still possess the Zero Reaper System. Technology & Combat Characteristics Liberation Gundam was designed to be a multi-purpose MS without the need for exchanging equipment in battle; the unit is capable of handling a variety of combat situations, from long range to close range action. Externally, the power and looks of the Sin Shinigami draws most of it's appearance off of the Strike Freedom gundam. It was only 70 percent complete when the raid of the Equatorial Union, and later was completed by the joint work of Yuri Roma and Kurayami Miyuki after kurayami broken his brainwash of Chimera. When completed it shown to have a chaos shift version of itself like the shimigami, but this one changes it to a gold primary with a black color secondary color for it showing greater speed and now reacts as a very effective mid-range weapon. Armaments *'"Wingstorm" Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle' :These rifles could destroy entire waves of targets, they can be stored on the back of the suit both sides or on the hips from which, it can fire from both the hips and the hands of the mobile suit. The weapons capable of destroying objects several miles in size, like a space colony or moon base. *'Twin Burst Wrist Rifle' :However not as powerful as the CP Rifle-Blade the Liberation is outfitted with two wrist mounted beam rifles under the shield. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate, his beam rifle can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the RGFQ-121 Barrett. :However this weapon is shown unusable during Chaos Shift mode. *'"Vice-Breaker" Egner-Whip' :Installed in back of the forearms, the egner-Whips are powerful wire-grapples capable of attacking enemies at range. These claws are made of very dense, very tough materials, making them very difficult to cut through or damage. When attached the Liberation can then electrify the pilot of the enemy mobile suit. *'CP Rifle-Blade' :The blades are stored along the hips and the knees. The sword is are able to become either a buster sword style heavy buster rifle which includes using as a blade or heavy rifle. *'"Gran Ragnarök-3" CP Twin Kaiser Blades' :During Chaos Mode, the wings transform into two golden large buster swords an huge upgrade from the former version using added beam blade dripping with Chaos Particle along it to improve extra cutting ability greater then the older version. :Like the older version, this weapon has has also proven to be able to destroy Omega Force Armor, in the event the enemy uses the same type of armor to fight this suit. System Features *'Zero Reaper System' :Identical to the system installed on the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper, later used also in the Liberation. The system known as "Zero Reaper" is capable of creating techno-organic tendrils which can move incredibly fast and infect other suits. Upon connection a direct link between the target suit and the Liberation is established allowing mainly for one-way data transfer, however in some rare instances the system is capable of causing severe pain and damage to individuals mentally connected their suits. The one-way link can be resisted but at a cost of severely harming the pilot to the point of death in normal situations, there have been a number of rare instances though where the system was rendered ineffective by the sheer will and strength of the pilot. :It should be noted as well that the Zero Reaper System's tendrils are capable of simply restraining or supporting suits by just acting as appendages, additionally there have been reports though of pilots still reacting to it while inactive as a side-effect of the System's potential. :*'Nightmare Wrath System' ::A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Liberation when attached to an enemy moblie suit, it can drain other suits of energy to temporarily boost its own power, which includes weapons and power systems itself. *'Chaos Burst Shift System' :A system later installed with the Chaos Particle Drive from the later destroyed Sin Shimigami. The Chaos Shift system temporarily disables the limiters on the drive and the suit itself. This causes a surge in E-particle generation, the extra particles are then directed to a particular weapons sub-system chosen by the pilot. In order to accommodate the additional firepower the weapons undergo a structural change. :This was made due to the fact they forced want unwanted harm towards civilians from the massive power of mobile suits "Chaos" form in this case the powerful "Twin Kaiser Blades". *'NA-3 Omega Pulse Thruster' :The final evolution of the NA-1 Alpha Thruster, the newest upgrades includes a higher degree of speed taking full advantage of the Chaos particle drives in it's back as it forms a bright red wings like dust behind it gives off light given off a which resembles the "Wing of Light" system when it activated. :It utilizes wicked speed of engine is more then double that of the Alpha able to outpace most mobile suits, during combat. The G-Forces from the thrusters will put a lot of strain on the pilot, producing acceleration of about 30 Gs of force which most pilots can't withstand for the most time. History Chimera was reported building this using old pieces of the arm of the Eternity after the battle using it to plan out a new weapon to take full advantage of both the particles and the new system upgrades they got from the remains of the Sin Shimigami. It was later launch mostly complete with only the Twin Busters and 2 beam sabers attached as weapons, however later after the pilot Kurayami Miyuki broken the control of the brainwashing, he later taken this machine and rejoin the others. It was reported sometime after it's return it was finished on board from the joint work of both Kurayami and Yuri Roma who when the ship was attack would agree to trade machines instead. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:Anno Domini